No Boundaries in Imagination
by AquaSkye
Summary: Cinna has a happy relationship with Haymitch. Until Haymitch leaves Cinna and gets with President Snow. An unlikely advice giver gives him advice and he gets with his true love in the end. VERY OOC. ARIANE IS AN OC. WARNING: DISTRUBING/FUNNY.


**WARNING: IF YOU ARE EASILY DISTURBED OR DO NOT AGREE WITH THE SUMMARY PLEASE LEAVE. NO FLAMING, THIS WAS SIMPLY AN OUTCOME FROM A QUIZ AND IF YOU LIKE IT OR IF IT MAKES YOU LAUGH. Good :)!**

* * *

><p>I leaned in close, closed my eyes, and waited for those unfathomable lips to collide with mine- but that moment never came. I waited for it. My heart beating fast, I thought, 'I can't believe we're doing this is public,' but here we are, in our favorite café, enjoying the summer breeze, we're in love. Or are we?<p>

My eyes open again and they're nowhere near my lover. I squint my eyes. He seems to be staring at someone. It's the back of their head, so I can't tell. Instead of making a fuss I calmly respond.

"Haymitch, we were busy, remember?" No response. My heart aches. Where did the magic go? I slam my hand down on the table. This catches his attention.

"Cinna? Is something wrong?" He asks. My face is red with anger. The entire café is looking now. Including the person Haymitch was staring at. When I remember who he is my heart deflates like a balloon.

"Snow? So Snow's the one, I'm not the one? What happened to us? We are in love!" I yell, Haymitch just turns his head, and mumbles, "He's just a co-worker." Staring at someone like that is not just a 'co-worker' stare. It's the same way he looks- or looked- at me. Only me!

"That's fine." I stand up and pull out my wallet. "You seem to have interest in another guy now, huh? That's just GREAT." I slam $20 on the table. People stare. I pretend to wipe my nose to hide my tears, "Pay with it for the meal. Think of it as a good-bye." I make a crack with my hands to watch his expression. It's placid.

"I HATE YOU HAYMITCH. I HATE YOU!" I yell, half expecting him to yell back. But he takes the money, pays, and goes to Snow.

BOOPDEEDOOP

My eyes are still red from crying the whole day. I decided to lift the weight by doing what most people do after heartbreak. Drink. They say it clears your mind. So I'm going with it.

With my free hand I spin a quarter on the table. Then take another sip of my beer with my other hand. My eyes wander around the bar, girls flirting, men drinking, people laughing. And I'm sitting here being depressed, an outcast, and a loser. I'm a loser. Without Haymitch I'm a loser. Why am I even still here? Then my thoughts bring me out with a tap on the shoulder.

I slowly turn and see a delicate face. Smiling. Her face is as smooth as a dolls. Perfect. Her dark hair goes down her back ending with curls. I actually recognize this person.

"Ariane? You still live here?" I ask her. She twirls her hair and smiles. "Well it's only been a year and this is one nice place to live. There are some nice people here." She flutters her eyes. I knew it.

"You want to sit down?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "I think we should go somewhere nicer, cleaner, and with more romance…?" She trails off her sentence. I raise my eyebrows. I'm a depressed loner, and she wants to go on a date? Sounds fitting, so I agree.

She skips down the street while we walk past all the nice expensive restaurants, occasionally stopping to admire the fancy décor, or the smells seeping through the doors. Finally, she makes up her mind.

"This one, it's called "Adore", sounds romantic?" She gives a meek smile and moves her hand closer to mine. "Yeah." I reply, grasping her hand.

We step inside and I tell the host a table for two. He leads us to a table. There's candles, flowers, everything. We start to chat.

"So I had this feeling that you were… depressed?" She tilts her head to the side. I truthfully respond, "I was dumped. So you're right." She puts on a sad face.

"I'm sure she loved you. You loved her right?" She plays with my hair. I try to brush her off by responding, "Him, actually." She smiles. "I knew you loved her." I bite my lip; this is not going to be good.

"No, I mean him. A guy. I'm actually…" I don't need to complete my sentence. I already see her sour face. She struggles to speak.

"Oh, I see. Okay, I see, yup it's all clear. I understand. I actually remembered I have a boyfriend and you know how they get when they find you with other people and I have a birthday party to go to tomorrow so, I'm really sorry." She picks up her bag and fidgets. I facepalm.

"Ariane, I…"

"No, it's okay! You can pay the check, I don't mind!"

Then she scrambles out of here.

BOOPDEEDOOP

I cry. I'm a turn-off for all genders. Then I notice one waitress eying me. I break eye contact. But she still comes over to my table. She gives a big wide grin,

"I saw what happened! I'm sorry. You okay?" I frown.

"I'll get you some wine. I bet it'll help." She leaves to go to the kitchen. I put my hand on my throbbing temple. It's all that's happened today. Crap. It's bad.

I put my head on the table to relax myself. Then drift into a deep sleep.

Ow. Now my back hurts. Maybe it's because somebody has been poking it for 10 minutes. I finally sit up and brush the waitress off. Everyone is gone now. But I have my wine. Great.

I rub my eyes, trying to adjust my vision. "Effie? That's your name? Thanks for the wine, I don't need it. I need the restroom. I push myself up and wobble. My legs are jello. I fall. Effie stands and stares.

BOOPDEEDOOP

The next time I'm in real life I see a ceiling. And it's morning. I'm in my apartment. I rub my eyes and sit up. Then look around. My heart jumps out my chest.

"Effie?" I yell. She turns her attention to me and smiles.

"Good thing you're awake. I thought you were dead!" I roll me eyes. Sure. She then gives a suspicious smile.

"You've been through a lot. But I promise I'll treat you right." She stands and walks over to me and suddenly kisses me.

"Cinna, I promise."

I agree, sort of.

The next weeks are filled with fun and dates and smiling and laughing. Then a week after our two month anniversary we just can't get along. Then it comes down to one thing again

"I HATE YOU CINNA, I HATE YOU LEAVE MY HOUSE!" One throw of a shoe and I'm out of here. Once again, I'm single. Single and lonely and depressed. Why don't I just end my life? Nobody will miss me. Nobody.

BOOPDEEDOOP

"You're sure he really loved you?" I nod. "And that she didn't know?" I nod again. "And she just didn't have a personality defect?" I sadly nod. The tiny girl next to me, only 12, sighs.

"I think you should try matchmaking. It's a good thing to get into and if you don't like it, you try again and it's a good opportunity!" I think about it, it is a good idea, but I don't want to suffer heartache, again.

"Don't worry. Couples that are perfect don't break up." I think more. "Sounds like a good idea, I think so. I'll try it. Thanks Rue, you're a life saver!" I jump up and run backwards, waving to her and she smiles sweetly and waves back. She's a genius.

BOOPDEEDOOP

"Cinna Valkiaz?" My name is finally called. I looked up 'matchmaking companies' in New York on Google. They're supposed to be "Premier."

I hop up from my chair and walk over the room. The girl is already there! She looks nervous. I go into the room. It's a normal sized room with a couch and a coffee table. I sit next to her and put out my hand.

"I'm Cinna." I smile. She shakes it and makes an 'I'm trying' smile.

"I'm Katniss." What a nice name. I think I've heard it before.

"Well I create clothes and sell them. People tell me I'm good but I don't see it." She laughs a little. "I like to hunt." Wow! A hunter. "I'm pretty good. And I'm sort of poor. And have had horrible luck at love." She drifts her eyes away.

"I'm the same exact way. I just am horrible." She nods. "People sometimes just don't understand. They leave you there to bleed and hurt and I just can't stand it!" She shows frustration.

"I know! They need to put on their thinking caps and think how they would feel!" She nods and I stare into her grey eyes. She stares back into my green ones. This must be love. Dates, marriage, kids, living, I love life.

"HOLY CRAP." I bolt upright. Look around the room. A single bed. I feel my face. I'm still Cinna. I look outside. It's morning.

"Weirdest dream ever dreamt."

* * *

><p>This is crazy... but so hilarious. I laughed so hard! If you'd like the quiz this originated from message me :)<p> 


End file.
